


Not with a Bang, but a Whimper

by AncientCovenants



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: All Is Fair in Love and War, Cosmic Malex, Mr. Jones is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: He went along with the aliens to confront Mr. Jones because he refused to be left behind while they put themselves in mortal peril… again.Then, this happened.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Not with a Bang, but a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing another piece, let alone posting one, tonight and then this idea popped into my head. Damn RNM plot bunnies keep multiplying in my head...
> 
> On another note:
> 
> SPOILERS: I chose not to use an archive warning to avoid spoilers. Take that how you will.

“This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper.” – T. S. Eliot

* * *

It was the sound that he heard first.

_Crack!_

It was like the world stopped, everything fading away until nothing remained but one thing.

_Michael…_

He couldn’t breathe, didn’t even know he had moved until his fingers were in his soft, curly hair…

Only it wasn’t soft anymore.

It was matted and sticky and when he pulled his hand back he saw his fingers covered in thick, wet blood.

Michael’s blood.

_"Sometimes the world ends with a whimper, Guerin."_

This… This wasn’t what he’d meant. He wasn’t supposed to end like this. Not Guerin, not _Michael._

If anything, he was supposed to go how he lived: in a blaze of glory, protecting those he loved.

Not—not _this,_ not _discarded,_ tossed aside like a piece of trash and then just…

Gone.

_He was gone…_

And he—he was shivering, for there was no longer any warmth in the world, no longer any light.

Everything was cold, a frozen, miserable existence without the Sun.

He spent all this time, too much time, trying to tear down the walls around his heart when he should have been building them up higher and more fortified, an impenetrable fortress that nothing could break…

Because now his heart laid shattered on the floor and the diamond was nothing but dust.

The brightest light in the universe had blinked out of existence…

And he never felt more alone.


End file.
